You
by Nero's Babe229
Summary: *It's done*-What happens when Jeff Hardy meets a beaten girl in an alley? What if he starts having feelings for her? Is it just because of her past and what she's gone through? Does he feel sorry for her or is this real? Please R & R.
1. Ch 1

Name: Alex  
  
E-mail: Jhardy31@aol.com  
  
You  
  
Status: Unfinished  
  
1 Chapter 1  
  
"Jeff where are you going"? Matt asked as he looked at his brother quizzically.  
  
Jeff racked his head for an excuse to give Matt. "Um, I'm going to meet some friends at a local bar". Jeff knew if he told Matt he was really going for walk on the streets of New York after midnight Matt wouldn't let him go because it was to dangerous, at least that is what Matt says.  
  
Jeff walked outside the hotel. After a while of just walking down the streets he heard someone crying. He tried to look down the alley but it was to dark. So he decided to walk down there to see who was crying. As he approached a dead end blocked by brick apartments he saw a dark figure trembling in the corner. By the sound of it, it was a woman. He knelt beside her and asked her if she was okay. Her long black hair covered her tear stained face. She looked up at him and in a small whisper she said, "Please don't hurt me"!  
  
As she looked into his emerald green eyes he gasped at the sight he saw. She looked like a beautiful young lady who had been severely beaten. She had a bruise on her left eye and marks all over her arm.  
  
"Who did this to you"? he asked in an infuriated voice.  
  
"My b-boyfriend" she said weakly.  
  
All Jeff could respond with was "What, you need to get out of here"  
  
"No" she shouted. :I can't, he'll just come and find me".  
  
Come on, at least come with me to get ice for your eye". He said in a comforting southern drawl.  
  
"No, I don't even know your name or why you really want to help me", she retorted.  
  
"Okay, that is completely understandable. First of all my name is Jeff and my father taught me how to be a gentleman and help others in need", he replied.  
  
"Please just go, if he finds you here he'll think something was going on between us", she said choking on a sob.  
  
He looked into her pleading eyes. He knew she was right so he decided to leave but regretting it knowing something might happen to her. 


	2. Ch 2

Name: Alex  
  
E-mail: Jhardy31@aol.com  
  
Title: You  
  
Status: Unfinished  
  
1 Chapter 2  
  
Jeff went back to the hotel thinking about the women he met in the alley. It was 2 am when he got back. Matt and Amy were already asleep. Jeff didn't care what time it was since they had the day off tomorrow. He was tired enough as it was since he had a match against the undertaker for the Smackdown taping. He knew he was not going to be able to sleep with that girl on his mind the whole night.  
  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*- -*--*--*--*--*--  
  
1.1 The Next Morning………..  
  
Jeff couldn't get any sleep . He was so tired. It was already 10:30 am and he still couldn't get up. Finally Matt and Amy dumped a bucket of cold water on his head after trying for 20 minutes to wake him up.  
  
In a flash Jeff sat straight up. "What the" was all he could get out of his mouth.  
  
"Jeff get up already, its 10:30" Matt said.  
  
"That doesn't mean you have to wet me" he said.  
  
"Hey Jeff, Adam, Jay, Matt, and I are going to this new club called Emergency. Do you want to come"? Amy asked  
  
Sure, why not", Jeff replied tiredly. But why does this club sound so familiar, he thought.  
  
--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*--*- -*--*--*--*--*--  
  
(Later that night) 10:30 pm  
  
"Come on Adam", Matt yelled. "You're worse than Amy, you're going to make us late".  
  
"I'm coming", he shouted as he met Amy, Matt, Jeff, and Jay at the door.  
  
They were walking down the street talking about what they were doing to do tomorrow when they got home. As they were on the way to the club Jeff realized these were the same streets he was walking on yesterday when he met the women. He brushed it off and tried to pay attention to the conversation. Finally they arrived at the club. They talked and danced for a while and had a couple of beers. 3 hours later they decided to take a cab  
  
  
  
home since all of them except foe Jeff were drunk. Jeff needed time to think so he told them he would meet them at the hotel. As Jeff started walking back to the hotel he heard a quick yelp escaping a women's mouth. It sounded familiar and not noticing this was the same street he met the beaten women he found himself running into the dark alley were from behind a dumpster he watched a man hitting a women fiercely on her face. He then took a knife and cut the women's left arm. Jeff had seen enough, running out he jumped on the man's back. The woman stepped back as Jeff beat the life out of her boyfriend. By this time the woman's arm was bleeding severely.  
  
"Come on we got to go get stitches for that", Jeff said extending out his hand.  
  
"No, I can't afford it", she replied quickly.  
  
"Its okay, Ill pay for it", he said kindly.  
  
Before she could say no again he grabbed her right arm and led her to the hospital. She tried to free herself from his grip but it was no use. He was too strong. 


	3. Ch 3

Name: Alex  
  
E-mail: Jhardy31@aol.com  
  
Title: You (Chapter 3)  
  
Status: Unfinished  
  
  
  
By now Jeff was sitting next to the woman while the doctor stitched up her arm. Mean while the nurse asked her some questions.  
  
"What is your name", the nurse asked gingerly?  
  
"Amanda", she replied quickly.  
  
"How old are you"?  
  
" 23"she said.  
  
This went on for a while until the doctor was done with her arm. So she and Jeff were free to go. They were walking down the streets in an awkward silence until Jeff broke the silence.  
  
"Sooooo your name is Amanda"?  
  
"Yeah" she simply replied.  
  
"So where are you going now" he asked?  
  
"Obviously home"  
  
Jeff looked at her in a curious way. " Obviously, what do you mean obviously. You can't go home with your so-called boyfriend. Only God knows what he'll do to you next," he retorted.  
  
" Got a better idea? Its either that or sleep on the street", she said.  
  
" That's not true. You could stay with me, my brother, and his girlfriend."  
  
" Jeff that is really sweet but I don't want to intrude. Especially with your brother and his girlfriend there", she said kindly.  
  
"Well I don't think you have a choice", he said still trying to convince her. "Look just one night. We are staying in a hotel and we are leaving tomorrow anyway."  
  
"Oh you don't live here"? , she asked kind of confused.  
  
  
  
  
  
"No we live in North Carolina, so will you come? Just one night", he asked with his puppy dog face.  
  
She looked into his pleading eyes and reluctantly agreed. They got to the hotel room. As soon as Jeff opened the door Matt was already on his back saying how he should've been back already not realizing that Amanda was behind Jeff. While Matt was yelling at Jeff he started smiling a little, because Matt didn't know he was making himself look so stupid in front of Amanda and Matt had no clue.  
  
"What are you smiling about"? Matt asked with a frown on his face.  
  
"Matt I'd like you to meet my new friend Amanda" he said.  
  
Amanda stepped out from behind Jeff.  
  
Matt turned red in embarrassment. He looked at her bandaged up arm and looked at Jeff in a confused fashion. Jeff shot back an I'll-tell-you-later- look.  
  
Matt extended his hand and Amanda did the same. Matt then introduced her to his girlfriend Amy.  
  
"Hi I'm Amy," she said  
  
"Hi I'm Amanda," she said as they were shaking hands.  
  
"Um I was just ready to go downstairs to the lobby to get some coffee do you want to come"? Amy asked.  
  
"Okay"  
  
As the girls shut the door and left Matt started asking questions about Amanda.  
  
"When did you meet her"? Matt asked eagerly.  
  
"I will tell you if you promise you won't get mad."  
  
"I promise."  
  
"Okay remember last night when I said I was going to bar to meet some friends? Well that was a lie" he said almost in a whisper.  
  
"What, so where did you go"? Matt asked with a little concern in his voice.  
  
  
  
"Ummm, I just needed to go for a walk," Matt was ready to interrupt but Jeff told him to let him finish.  
  
"Anyway, I was walking around and I ended up by this alley and that's when I saw her in a corner crying." he said sadly.  
  
"Wait, why was she crying"? Matt asked.  
  
"Well her boyfriend kind of beats her up a lot. That's why I asked her to stay here tonight." Jeff said.  
  
"Jeff, what is up whith her arm."  
  
"Oh tonight her boyfriend took a knife and well, you know." he said  
  
"Well how did she pay to get stitches"?  
  
"I paid" he said simply.  
  
"Well is she going to pay you back"? Matt asked  
  
"She said she would but I'm not worried about it." Jeff said. 


	4. Ch 4

Name: Alex  
  
E-mail: Jhardy31@aol.com  
  
Title: You (chapter 4)  
  
Status: Unfinished  
  
  
  
While Matt and Jeff were talking in their rooms Amy and Amanda were talking in the lobby.  
  
"So when did you and Jeff meet?" Amy asked curiously.  
  
Amanda told Amy how her boyfriend abused and how Jeff kind of a came to her rescue.  
  
"Wow" was all she could say. "So that's why you're spending the night with us".  
  
"Yup" Amanda replied.  
  
On the way back up to the room Amanda and Amy were already telling each other personal stories about their life. They had grown close to each other in during the time they were talking. Amy never had anyone, or at least a girl to talk to because all the WWF Divas were so different from her. They were just so…girly. Amy and Amanda had a lot in common. They walked in to the room and Matt was already asleep. Amy lent Amanda a huge oversized shirt so she can sleep in something more comfortable. Amy got in bed next to Matt. That just left her to get in the other bed with Jeff. They talked for a while. They got to know each other a lot but it was really late so they decided to go to sleep. Jeff wrapped his arm around her waist. She felt so warm and safe, she only wished she had that every night.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*--*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-  
  
The Next Morning………..  
  
It was around 5:30 am and Amanda was lying in bed thinking about she could get the money to pay Jeff back. She got out of bed and went to the bathroom to get changed. She walked out of the bathroom and put a note on Jeff's suitcase. It read:  
  
Dear Jeff,  
  
Thank you so much for taking me in when I needed it the most. I promise you with all my heart that I will pay you back. I don't know exactly when but I will. Tell Amy and Matt thank you for letting me stay with you guys and making me feel as comfortable as possible. Don't worry I'm not going back home so I'll be okay.  
  
Luv always,  
  
Amanda  
  
  
  
Before she left she went over to Jeff who was still quietly sleeping and kissed him on his cheek. She quietly said Thank you and left not realizing that Matt and Amy were both watching the whole thing. 


	5. Ch 5

Matt and Jeff hadn't seen Amanda in about a year. They hadn't even heard from her. Matt knew that she'd never pay Jeff back the day he paid for her stitches.  
  
Both of the Hardy brothers were on their way to Jeff's house from the Smackdown taping in Raleigh. Before Jeff pulled up in his driveway he went to check his mail. He walked into the house still talking to Matt while he was checking his mail.  
  
"Bills, Bills, Junk mail, Bills, and a letter?" Jeff said in confusion.  
  
"From who" Matt asked.  
  
It was very rare they got letters sent to their house by fans. The fans usually sent letters to The Hardy Boys p.o. box. As Jeff inspected the letter he realized the return address was from Cameron, North Carolina. Then he realized it was from Amanda. He quickly opened the letter and found the envelope full of money. He then read the letter and it said:  
  
Jeff,  
  
I don't know if you remember me since you probably have girls all over you 24/7. Anyway I met you about a year ago in New York and you let me stay with you, Matt, and Amy after you paid for my stitches. I told you I would pay you back but I didn't know when but here is the money. Thank you for everything.  
  
Love,  
  
Amanda  
  
Jeff handed the letter for Matt to read. Matt was shocked to even see the money. He didn't even think she would pay Jeff back since it has been already a year since they last seen her or heard from heard. Jeff decided when Matt left he would go drop by the address on the envelope to see if Amanda was there.  
  
Matt left after a while and with out telling anyone he went to see Amanda. He pulled up to a huge 2-story house and got out of his car. He walked up to the door and rang the doorbell. A beautiful young lady opened the door.  
  
"Jeff?" she asked.  
  
"Amanda?"  
  
"What are you doing here?" she asked.  
  
  
  
Jeff was amazed at how great Amanda looked after not seeing her in so long.  
  
"What, oh I just wanted to he how you were doing. You know to make sure your O.K. but I can see you don't need me so I'll just be going," he said sadly.  
  
"WAIT" Amanda yelled! "Come back here" she said as she pulled him in for a tight hug. 


	6. Ch 6

Name: Alex  
  
E-mail: Jhardy31@aol.com  
  
Title: You (chapter 6)  
  
Status: Unfinished  
  
"Come in" she said, excited to see him.  
  
They walked over to her couch and sat down next to each other.  
  
"I just wanted to see how you were doing". Jeff said. "We haven't heard from you in such a long time. I didn't know if something happened to you. I didn't know if you went back to your boyfriend and if he hurt you again", he admitted.  
  
"You actually worried about me?"  
  
"Yea" he said. Making it sound like as if it were obvious. "Why wouldn't I" he asked.  
  
Amanda just sat there feeling awkward that Jeff asked that question. The day she spent the night with Jeff and his brother she formed a crush on him. She never had anyone care about her before. No one she new would have helped her the way he did.  
  
"I thought you would've forgotten about me by now" she said softly.  
  
"It's the complete opposite. I worried about you all the time. Every time the WWF went to New York I tried to look for you but I couldn't find you." he stated. "Where did you go?'  
  
"I needed to leave New York, there were too many bad memories. So I moved here to Cameron. I remember you telling me you lived in North Carolina but I don't remember you saying you lived in Cameron."  
  
Jeff and Amanda sat on the couch for a few more hours talking about their lives and what has happened in the past year. Jeff invited Amanda to come over his house later that week to go swimming since Jeff was having a few friends over just to hangout. Amanda agreed and then they said their good- byes. Amanda walked Jeff to the front door. As he was going to walk out the door he turned around and gave Amanda a kiss on the cheek.  
  
-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*- *-*-*-*-*-  
  
1 One Week Later………  
  
Amanda was so excited. She wanted to look good in front of Jeff so later that morning she went out and bought a new bikini. As she was walking in the house with a few bags in her arms the phone rang. She dropped the bags at her door and ran to the phone before the answering machine got it.  
  
  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amanda its Jeff."  
  
"Oh hi Jeff." she said.  
  
"Um, I just wanted to tell you to be here around 1:00."  
  
"Oh okay."  
  
"Great, see you at my house later."  
  
"Okay bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
With that she hung up and ran up to her room to get ready. She slid on her new bikini and then a pair of tight, dark blue jeans. She then put on an oversized T-shirt. She went to the bathroom and put her hair in a sloppy bun. It was almost 1:00 so Amanda got her keys and went to Jeff's house.  
  
She pulled up into his driveway. She walked up to his door and knocked on it. Jeff then opened the door and greeted her with a hug. She walked into his house and realized no one else was there.  
  
"Jeff, where is everyone else?" she asked a little scared of his answer was.  
  
He smiled at her as they sat down on the couch. "I asked you to come over a little early so we can talk."  
  
"Okay" she said slowly. "What do you want to talk about."  
  
He then leaned over and gently kissed her lips. 


	7. Ch 7

Amanda sat there not knowing what to say. Immediately Jeff started to apologize after he saw the look on Amanda's face. "I'm sor-". Before he could get the rest of the words out of his mouth she put her fingers over his lips and pressed her lips against his. This time it was more passionate. He lifted his hand and cupped her face. Slowly he lowered his hands to her back. Amanda wrapped her arms around his neck. Out of breath they pulled apart.  
  
"Wow", was all Amanda can get out of her mouth.  
  
Jeff smiled at her and said, "I agree."  
  
She looked at Jeff quizzically and asked, "Where does this leave us now?"  
  
"I don't know. It would be nice if we actually went on a date before we hook up. You know what I mean?" he laughed trying to ease the tension.  
  
"I agree but there is something I should tell", she paused waiting for a reply. Jeff cocked his eyebrow. " Okay, maybe there are a few things I should tell you."  
  
"Um…… where you wondering how I got the money to pay you back?" she asked.  
  
Jeff nodded "But that was none of my business."  
  
"Well if you're going to be my boyfriend you're going to have to know" she said.  
  
"Okay, shoot"  
  
"Jeff I don't know how to tell you but……. I'm –I'm a"  
  
"You're a what" Jeff said getting a little aggravated she wouldn't just come out and say it.  
  
"Jeff calm down. This is hard to tell you!"  
  
"Why is it so hard to tell me. I care about you. I wouldn't think any less of you" he said trying to sound caring.  
  
"I beg to differ"  
  
"Just spill Amanda"  
  
"Jeff, I'm a……….." 


	8. Ch 8

All of the sudden Amanda started crying. Jeff quickly pulled her in for hug stroking her hair. "Shhhh……it's okay. Amanda if it's that hard for you to tell me you don't have to. I didn't mean to upset you."  
  
"No Jeff you didn't do anything. I need to tell you. Whatever you do don't get mad."  
  
Jeff looked at her, took her hand and said, "I promise."  
  
"Jeff, the only way I could the money was by stripping" she said in-between sobs. "Now I know you probably don't even want to go near me. I'm sorry," she said as she looked at the floor.  
  
Jeff lifted her chin so she would look at him. "It isn't even like that" he whispered. He then gently kissed her and said "So are we still up for that date" Jeff asked.  
  
"Jeff there's more."  
  
"Okay" he said slowly.  
  
"Okay remember that night I met you in the alley? Well the morning I left I went to the police. I told them about my boyfriend abusing me They arrested him and he told me when he gets out of jail in a few months he was going to find me and then kill me. That is one of the reasons I left New York."  
  
"So what are you trying to say?" Jeff asked.  
  
"I'm saying if he does find me he'll try and hurt you too. I care about you too much to do that to you"  
  
"Amanda I'm not going to let anyone hurt you, or me for that matter" he said trying to comfort her. He noticed she was shaking profusely. With that he leaned down and kissed her again.  
  
"So where do you want to go for our date?" he said smiling down at her.  
  
"Anywhere is fine with me"  
  
"Okay how about next Saturday you come over my house and eat there?"  
  
"Fine with me as long as we can have Chinese food" Amanda said with a puppy dogface.  
  
"Okay. Come over around 8:00"  
  
"Jeff" Amanda whispered.  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"For what?" Jeff said with a confused face.  
  
"For caring," she said as she smiled.  
  
"Anytime babe" Jeff said warmly. "Come on everyone should be here in a few minutes," he said as he grabbed her waist and led her to the backyard. 


	9. Ch 9

"Amanda" Jeff yelled. "Come on we've got a plane to catch."  
  
"I'm coming, I'm coming"  
  
Jeff had invited Amanda to go on the road with him for a week. Amy was do excited since was about a year ago since she has seen her.  
  
Jeff and Amanda met Matt and Amy at the airport. As the two couples were boarding the plane Amy asked Amanda if she would sit next to her and Matt can sit next to Jeff. Amanda agreed and the plane took off.  
  
" Soooo Amanda do you want to share a room with me? I mean I know you probably want to spend as much time with Jeff as you can but I never have any girls to hang out with. I am always with Matt and Jeff."  
  
"Sure I guess I can" Amanda replied with a smile.  
  
The plane landed and they were at the hotel. Jeff introduced Amanda to all the wrestlers and then Jeff and Amanda went their separate ways.  
  
  
  
Matt and Jeff were watching TV when out of nowhere Matt said, "So I guess you and Amanda are really serious about this whole relationship."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
"Jeff, you can't be serious! She's a stripper."  
  
Almost in a whisper Jeff said, "I'm going to ask her to move in with me."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Matt I love her. I figure if I ask her to move in with me she won't have o strip anymore."  
  
"What makes you thin she'll stop stripping if she moves in with you?"  
  
"The only reason she is stripping is because she needs pay the bills!"  
  
"Oh" Matt said a little embarrassed at his remarks.  
  
  
  
Jeff and Amanda were walking to the elevator ready to go to bed after a Smackdown taping in Detroit. As they were walking into the elevator Jeff asked,  
  
  
  
"Amanda, uh, I was wondering since you know were getting really serious with this relationship I was wondering if you would like to move in with me?"  
  
"Jeff I would love to, but why do you want me to move in with you?"  
  
"I love you," he said in a whisper.  
  
Amanda looked into Jeff's eyes and said with a smile "I love you too."  
  
Jeff smiled, took her and in his and they walked off the elevator and into their rooms. 


	10. Ch 10

A few weeks later Amanda moved in with Jeff. She rented her old house out instead of selling it in case she for some reason needed a place to stay. By this time Amanda did quit her job at the strip club since Jeff begged her too.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It was late at night and Amanda and Jeff were in bed watching a movie when Jeff just turned off the TV. He turned to Amanda and she looked back in confusion. Jeff than leaned over and passionately kissed her.  
  
"What was that for?" she asked.  
  
"What I'm not aloud to kiss you?"  
  
"Of course you can, I just wasn't expecting it."  
  
"Does it bother you that I did that." Jeff asked.  
  
Amanda then leaned over to Jeff and kissed him passionately.  
  
She then whispered into his ear "I love you."  
  
Jeff looked at her and whispered back "I love you too."  
  
He then kissed her again. He moved his hands up her thigh and then to her zipper. Slowly he pulled her pants off and began to unbutton her blouse. Amanda began to Take Jeff's shirt off and began to kiss his neck. She started to travel down his chest and then his stomach with kisses. She then stopped at his pants and started to unzip them. In a moments time she had given herself to him. Her heart and soul.  
  
The next morning Jeff woke up to the sound of a low cry. He looked to his side but Amanda wasn't there. He sat up and saw Amanda sitting by the window crying.  
  
"Babe?"  
  
Amanda looked up. Her long black hair covering part of her tear stained face.  
  
"What?" she asked bluntly.  
  
"Why are you crying. Are you ok?"  
  
"I'm fine Jeff," she said wiping her tears.  
  
  
  
"If your fine how come you are staring out the window and crying your eyes out?" Jeff asked, trying to sound sincere as possible.  
  
"Jeff, until last night I was a virgin. I don't know what got into me last night but it just felt so right. I guess I'm scared you're going to leave me." She responded in-between sobs.  
  
"How come you didn't tell me you were a virgin?"  
  
"How come you just assumed I wasn't" she snapped.  
  
Jeff thought about it for a minute because he didn't know why he just assumed she wasn't a virgin. She didn't look like a slut to him so why did he think that? 


	11. Ch 11

"I don't know" Jeff replied softly.  
  
"Jeff, it's not that I don't love you. I just don't want to regret this. I gave something to you I can never have back."  
  
Jeff looked straight into Amanda's eyes and said "And I'm grateful for that. I'm grateful that I was your first." He then leaned closer to her and kissed her passionately. "I'm sorry babe"  
  
A tear rolled from her eye. "Jeff you don't have to be sorry. You didn't know and I just snapped at you. I'm sorry."  
  
"Before we get into another argument again, is there anything else you would like to tell me?" Jeff laughed trying to ease the tension.  
  
"No" with that she leaned towards Jeff and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
It's been a few weeks now and Amanda and Jeff were even more in love than ever.  
  
"Hey babe?" Jeff called from the living room. "Can you come here for a minute?"  
  
"Yea?" Amanda said while entering the room.  
  
"I was wondering if you want to come on the road with me next week?"  
  
"I don't know. Lately I haven't been feeling too good. I'll let you know next week. Okay babe?"  
  
"Yea, that's okay with me." Jeff said as he stood up. He kissed quickly on the lips. "Hope you feel better babe"  
  
"Me too"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
1 Later that week…………  
  
  
  
Amanda was sitting on the couch reading a magazine when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amanda, it's Amy"  
  
"Oh, hey Amy how are you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Jeff told me you didn't know if you could come on the road with us cause you didn't feel good"  
  
"Yea, I want to come but I don't know if I should"  
  
"You better come. I tired of always hanging out with Matt and Jeff all the time" Amy giggled. "So how long have you've been feeling sick?"  
  
"About a week. I mean it's not that bad. I just feel like throwing up in the morning."  
  
"Well I hope you feel better soon. I'll call in a few days to se how you're feeling."  
  
"Okay. Bye Amy"  
  
"Bye" 


	12. Ch 12

1 One Week Later………  
  
"So babe are you coming with us on the road or what?" Jeff asked.  
  
"No I don't think so. I still don't feel good" Amanda replied.  
  
"Fine I won't make you go but only on one condition"  
  
"And what would that be?" she asked seductively. She then leaned in for a kiss but Jeff pushed her away. She looked at him confusingly.  
  
"I'm serious. I'm worried about you. If you still don't feel good in a couple of days I want to you to go to the doctors." Amanda was about to say something when he cut her off. "I don't want any excuses. Promise me you'll go if you don't feel good!"  
  
Amanda sighed and shrugged her shoulders. "I guess."  
  
"Now you can kiss me all you want." Jeff smiled and leaned into Amanda pulling her into a passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Hello?" Amanda said tiredly.  
  
"Hey babe"  
  
"Jeff? It's 3:00 in the morning what on earth can be so important that you need to call at three in the morning?" Amanda said with an irritating voice.  
  
"I just got back to the hotel and I wanted to know if you kept your promise" he replied.  
  
"Yes I went to the doctor's today."  
  
"And?"  
  
"Jeff it is three in the morning. Can we save this conversation for another time? Like when I'm not sleeping?"  
  
"Fine. But you better call me as soon as you wake up. Okay?"  
  
"Mmm…hmmm". Amanda was too tired to even answer him. She just wanted to go back to sleep.  
  
  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too." Amanda then hung up the phone and went back to sleep.  
  
  
  
* Author's note* - Thanx to Crazy-LinkinPark-Adema-Girl, AngelRose82, D-E-N- I-S-E, hardyz-gal, dbz247, Sara-Ashley-WWF, crzy4skittlez, Juli, and Megan for leaving great reviews. 


	13. Ch 13

The next morning Amanda woke up and called Jeff.  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"Oh, hey babe."  
  
"You told me to call you as soon as I woke up. Did I wake you? She asked.  
  
"No I had to get up early so I could catch an early flight."  
  
"Really? Where are you guys now?"  
  
Jeff was about to answer when there was a knock at the door. "Babe, can you wait a minute. There is someone at the door?"  
  
"Okay."  
  
Amanda put the phone down and walked to the front door. She opened and a smile crept across her face.  
  
"Hey. What are you doing here?"  
  
Jeff hung up his cell phone and walked in. He turned to face Amanda and hugged her tightly. "I wanted to surprise you. I know you weren't feeling well so I asked Vince if I could take a few days off." He retorted.  
  
"Really? You're so sweet."  
  
  
  
Jeff smiled and said "I know." He went to kiss her, but Amanda pushed him away. "Hold on. I still got to hang up the phone."  
  
Amanda took the receiver and hung it up. As soon as she did the phone rang. 'Funny' she thought.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hi is this Amanda?"  
  
"Yes, may I ask who is speaking?"  
  
"Oh yea, my name is Trish. I just wanted to tell you that every time Jeff goes on the road we always get together. And I don't mean we just talk. We do a little more than that if you know what I mean" She giggled.  
  
Amanda started to tear up. "Why are you telling me this?"  
  
"You think you could have Jeff all to your self. Well guess what you don't. I've got him too."  
  
Amanda hung up the phone and started to cry. She ran into the living room and Jeff stood up. "Honey what's wrong?" He went to wipe the tears from her face but she pushed his hand away.  
  
"Like you don't know what's wrong" she yelled. Jeff looked at her confusingly. "Trish just called. What did I ever do that I pushed you so far away that you have to go sleep with her?" she said in between sobs.  
  
"What are you talking about!" Jeff yelled! "I would never cheat on you. I love you with all my heart."  
  
Jeff was being honest. Trish was just jealous that couldn't have Jeff so she lied and said Jeff was cheating on her.  
  
"I love you. Not Trish!"  
  
"Why should I believe you?" Amanda asked.  
  
"Because I love you" he retorted.  
  
"Whatever. I'm going to call Amy. I need to be alone right now."  
  
Amanda wiped her tears and called Amy. She started to back her bags when Jeff walked in.  
  
"What are you doing now?"  
  
"Amy said I can stay with her until I'm ready to come back here." With that Amanda walked by Jeff with her bags and walked out the door."  
  
'You know I still love you babe. I'd never do that.' he thought as she walked out of the house.  
  
'I still love you Jeff' Amanda thought as a tear rolled down her cheek. She got in her car and drove to Amy's. 


	14. Ch 14

"Amy, what am I going to do?" Amanda asked while crying on Amy's shoulder. "I love him so much. He said it wasn't true. I just don't know what to believe anymore."  
  
"Look, I've known Jeff for a while and I've seen him with a lot of other girls and he's never been so happy since I've known him." Amy tried to explain. "Do you love him?"  
  
"Amy! What kind of question is that? Of course I love him."  
  
"And when you love someone aren't you supposed to trust them?"  
  
Amanda looked up at Amy and sighed "I guess."  
  
1 "Jeff would never cheat on you! Especially with Trish. He loves you not Trish."  
  
"Amy. I have to tell you something. But you have to promise you won't tell anyone. Especially Matt and Jeff."  
  
"I promise. I won't tell a soul." Amy said extending her pinky finger. "I pinky swear." Amanda smiled and extended her pinky.  
  
"Amy" Amanda said as a tear rolled down her cheek. "I'm pregnant."  
  
Amy looked at her with a shocked expression on her face. "P...p…pregnant?"  
  
"Yea. That's why I haven't been feeling good lately. I just found out 2 days ago"  
  
"Amanda you have to tell Jeff."  
  
"No! You promised you wouldn't say anything," she yelled.  
  
"But that's not fair to Jeff. Why would you not tell him?"  
  
"Because. I know Jeff he doesn't want kids yet. It will hold him back from doing what he loves to do. Which is wrestle."  
  
"Amanda you grew up without family. Without a mother or a father. Why are you going to do that to your kid? You're just think about yourself."  
  
"No I'm not. I'm thinking about Jeff to because I love him!"  
  
Just then they heard footsteps coming out from behind a wall. "So if you love me why weren't you going to tell me you were pregnant?" Amanda turned around and saw Jeff leaning on the wall.  
  
"Jeff what are you doing here?"  
  
"Amy told me to come over."  
  
Amanda glared at Amy with fire in her eyes. "Amanda that's not fair. I didn't know you were going to tell me that you were pregnant."  
  
Jeff walked slowly up to Amanda and said, " We got to talk." He then took her hand and led her outside. 


	15. Ch 15

"So do want to go to my house or somewhere else?" Jeff asked.  
  
"Amanda avoided eye contact with Jeff and looked on the floor. "I don't care."  
  
"Fine lets go to the house."  
  
They arrived at the house and went straight to the living room. Amanda sat down and Jeff sat right next to her. "How where you not going to tell me that you where pregnant?" Amanda was still looking at the floor. "I know you don't want kids."  
  
Jeff looked at her and was quiet for a while trying to think of what to say to her to make her think different.  
  
"Why would you think that?"  
  
"Jeff, you're only 24 and working with the WWF. You're going to tell me that you want kids now?" she asked.  
  
"First of all we are talking about one kid. Secondly, I love you more than anything in the world and I'm glad it's you carrying my child" he smiled.  
  
"I can't do this anymore. I love with you all my heart. I'd jump in front of a train if it would save your life but I can't hold you back." Amanda tried to explain.  
  
"Exactly what do you mean by that?"  
  
"Jeff I don't want to do this but I have to let go of you. I'm holding you back. You should be going out to clubs and date different women. You don't need a kid either."  
  
"So your saying it's over?" Jeff asked with a shocked expression on his face.  
  
A tear rolled down her face and she nodded.  
  
"But what about the baby?"  
  
"You can visit him and everything but you don't need to pay child support or anything. It's my fault I got pregnant."  
  
"No! this is my kid too. I'm going to pay child support and take care of it as much as I can."  
  
"Jeff I really appreciate it but this is a perfect example of why I'm leaving you. Now you have to pay child support? You don't need this type of burden on you."  
  
"I love you and this baby but if this is what you want I respect it. But you will always have a part of me with you" Jeff said as a tear rolled down his cheek. " I guess I should take you back to Amy's now."  
  
"Yea, I guess." 


	16. Ch 16

It had been 7 months since Amanda left Jeff and moved in with Amy. Jeff had now been dating none other than Trish Stratus. Amanda was mad when Amy first told her about Jeff and Trish. She was kind of hoping that Jeff wouldn't go out with other women. She was kind of hoping he wouldn't move on without her.  
  
She realized that she had made the biggest mistake of her life by letting Jeff go. She was now 8 ½ months pregnant and alone. Amanda and Jeff did stay friends for the sake of the baby.  
  
"So Amy when are you guys coming back from the tour in Asia?"  
  
"In three weeks I think." She replied.  
  
"What time do you guys leave tomorrow?"  
  
"The plane leaves at 8 am" Amy said sitting on her bed. "I'm going to bed early since tonight since I never get any sleep. I might not see you tomorrow so In case I don't bye" she smiled.  
  
"Night Amy. Tell Matt and Jeff I said bye too."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
1 2 Weeks Later………  
  
Gilbert was sitting in his recliner watching T.V when the phone rang.  
  
"Hello"  
  
"Gil. It's Amanda."  
  
"Oh, hey baby doll. Is everything okay?"  
  
"I just called to tell you I just had an emergency c-section."  
  
"Why didn't you call before?" he asked a little worried.  
  
"Well I came in for an ultra sound at saw that the umbilical cord was wrapped around the baby's neck. They said I had to go into the operating room right away so I couldn't call you" Amanda said trying to hold back her tears.  
  
"Well?" Gil said.  
  
"Well what?"  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Oh" she smiled. "It's a boy"  
  
"I'm leaving now to go to the hospital now. Are you going to call Jeff?"  
  
"I don't know if I should. He might be busy or he might be sleeping. I don't know what time it is in Asia."  
  
"So. I think the baby is a little more important than his sleeping."  
  
"I don't know. I guess I will" Amanda sighed and hung up the phone and then called Amy's room number since they were all sharing a room.  
  
"Amy?"  
  
"Yea?"  
  
"It's Amanda. Did I wake you"  
  
"No. It's around 10 p.m. over here. Are you okay?"  
  
"Um, is Jeff there?"  
  
Amy looked to her left to see Jeff and Trish making out on the couch. "Uh, Jeff Amanda's on the phone"  
  
"Jeff took his tongue out of Trish's mouth and looked at Amy. "Give me the phone."  
  
"Jeff!" Trish whined. "We are here sharing an intimate moment and you drop everything because your ex-girlfriend calls? Tell her to call tomorrow."  
  
"Trish. It's just Amanda. It'll only be a few minutes." Jeff said a little annoyed.  
  
"Just tell her to call tomorrow!"  
  
Jeff turned to Amy and said with a sorry face "Tell her I'll call her tomorrow."  
  
"Amanda, Jeff said………." "I know I heard."  
  
Amy heard the hurt in her voice. "Amanda, you're my best friend. You know you can tell me anything."  
  
"I know" Amanda sighed.  
  
"If you know why aren't you telling me why you needed to call Jeff?"  
  
"I was just going to tell him I had the baby." That was when she started to cry.  
  
"Oh baby, don't cry."  
  
"I just really wanted Jeff to be here."  
  
"Forget about him. You have a baby now. You should be happy." Amy said trying to comfort Amanda on the phone.  
  
"I just love him so much"  
  
"I know. So what is it" Amy said trying to change the subject.  
  
"It's a boy" she laughed. "Amy can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Of course. What do you want me to do?"  
  
"Tell Jeff for me" she said sadly.  
  
"No I think you should tell him."  
  
"Amy I told you to do it. Please?"  
  
"Okay even though I think you should do it."  
  
"Thanks"  
  
"No problem. Now you have to do me a favor."  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"Get a good nights sleep."  
  
"Okay. Goodnight Amy."  
  
"Night Mom." Amy laughed and hung up the phone. 


	17. Ch 17

The next morning Amy woke up and went to the kitchen to find Jeff sitting at the table eating.  
  
"So Jeff did you call Amanda yet?" she said with a little attitude.  
  
"No, not yet. Why?"  
  
"You know, do you realize how much of an ass you are?" Amy yelled causing Jeff to get a little angry now.  
  
Jeff stood up and walked over to Amy. "Gosh Amy. What's your problem?"  
  
"You're my problem. You rather make out with your so called girlfriend……." "Wait a minute. What do you mean by so called girlfriend?" Jeff interrupted.  
  
"Come on Jeff. Who are you trying to fool? You know you don't love Trish. She's just a rebound because you still love Amanda but you can't have her!"  
  
Jeff stood in front of Amy and lifted his head slowly to meet her eyes. A tear slid down his face. "I know. I just get lonely sometimes. I really love her and I still don't understand why she dumped me."  
  
"I know you loved her. And she still loves you. That's why I don't understand either" Amy tried to comfort.  
  
"Amy I'm sorry. I know I've been acting like a jerk."  
  
"I forgive you" she smiled. "Oh, by the way congratulations dad."  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?" Jeff asked quizzically.  
  
"Amanda called to tell you she had the baby."  
  
"What? Shit, I am an ass. I'm going to call her now. Thanks Amy." Jeff then ran to the phone and dialed his dad's number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Dad. It's Jeff."  
  
"Oh. Hey son. Congratulations. So how does it feel to be a father now?" Gilbert asked with a tint of happiness in his voice.  
  
"Honestly dad I wouldn't know. I just found out 3 minutes ago"  
  
"What are you talking about. I told Amanda to call you."  
  
"She did Dad. But I was kind of busy with Trish. I told her I would only be a few minutes on the phone but she told me to tell Amanda to call the next morning."  
  
"Son. I've taught you better than that," Gilbert said with a little disappointment in his voice. "Are you going to call her now?"  
  
"Yea, that's why I called you. I need the phone number to her room so I can call."  
  
"Oh. The hospital number is (657)-452-8692 and her room number is 754. Good luck son"  
  
"Yea, I'm going to need it. Bye dad"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jeff picked up the phone and dialed Amanda's room number.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Amanda I am so sorry. I didn't know the baby was born and I was being stupid. I am so sorry. Please forgive me. Please." Jeff whined.  
  
  
  
* Author's note- Ha ha. Stayed tuned to find out what happens with Jeff and Amanda. And please leave names on the reviews for baby a boy. 


	18. Ch 18

"Jeff it's okay."  
  
"No it's not. I didn't talk on the phone with you because I was making out with Trish. That's so stupid of me. How could you say it's okay?"  
  
Amanda was quiet for a moment. She didn't want to tell Jeff the only reason why it was okay was because she still loved him. In fact she had never stopped. "Jeff trust me it's okay."  
  
"So what is it?" he asked eagerly.  
  
"It's a boy."  
  
"I have a son. This is so cool," Jeff said excitingly. "What's his name?"  
  
"Michael Christopher Hardy."  
  
"Amanda. Guess what?"  
  
"What?" she sighed.  
  
"I have a son!"  
  
"Amanda can I call you back in 10 minutes? I have to make an important phone call."  
  
"Sure" she replied disappointedly. She then hung up the phone and mumbled under her breath, "What phone call can possibly be more important than the birth of your son?"  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Jeff hung up the phone and called Vince.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Vince. It's Jeff."  
  
"Oh. Hi Jeff. What can I do for you?" he said in his professional voice.  
  
"I was wondering, I know we have a week left for the tour but I was wondering if I can take it off." Jeff said with a hoping voice.  
  
"Well what's the reason for this sudden vacation?"  
  
"It's not a vacation. My ex-girlfriend gave birth to our son yesterday. I just wanted to spend time with both of them" Jeff explained.  
  
"You have a son?" Vince said with an astonished voice. "Well congratulations."  
  
"So can I have the week off?"  
  
"Of course. I'll even book the flight for you. How does tonight sound?"  
  
"Sounds great."  
  
"Okay. I'll let you pack now. See you next week Jeff."  
  
"Bye Vince."  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
  
  
"Amanda?"  
  
"Jeff?"  
  
"I have a surprise for you."  
  
"Really. What is it?"  
  
"If I told you it wouldn't be a surprise. When are you getting out of the hospital?"  
  
"Tomorrow. Why?"  
  
"You'll see"  
  
"What are you up to?" Amanda asked suspiciously.  
  
"Nothing" Jeff laughed. "I have no clue what you're talking about."  
  
"Uh huh, look Jeff I'm kind of tired so I'll call you tomorrow. Okay?"  
  
"Yea, sure. Night babe." That's when Jeff realized he just called Amanda something he used to call her when they were going out.  
  
"Um, Night." Amanda said a little surprised that Jeff had just called her babe. She then hung up the phone. 'Could he still love me the way I love him? Na, it just slipped out. He didn't mean to say it' she thought.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
"Stupid, stupid, stupid" Jeff said as he hit himself on his head.  
  
"Jeff! What are you doing?" Matt asked as he walked into the room.  
  
"I just got off the phone with Amanda. She had the baby."  
  
"Really? When?"  
  
"Yesterday when she called" Jeff said shamefully.  
  
"Oh. Well that still doesn't explain why you're hitting yourself on your head." Matt said.  
  
"I just called her babe."  
  
"So."  
  
"Matt. I used to call her that when we were going out. I think I still love her." 


	19. Ch 19

"What do you mean you think you still love her? It's either you do or you don't." Matt said.  
  
"I know. It's just how can I love someone else if I'm going out with Trish. It's just not possible."  
  
"News flash Jeff. Everyone knows you don't love Trish. She's just a rebound because Amanda left you. So do you love Amanda?" Matt asked tilting his head in curiosity.  
  
"Yea, but there is only one problem." Jeff stated.  
  
"And what would that be?"  
  
"She doesn't love me. It's too late. I shouldn't of let her go but I did. You know why I let her go Matt?"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"Because I'm stupid, stupid, stupid" Jeff said as he proceeded to hit himself on the head again.  
  
"Jeff! Will you stop hitting yourself in the head?" Matt yelled as he tried to restrain his brother from bashing his brain in. he finally got Jeff to stop and asked "So why are you packing?"  
  
"Oh I'm going to surprise Amanda. I'm going back to the states tonight."  
  
"That's great. So how did Trish take it?"  
  
Jeff shot up from the chair and realized that he never told Trish he was going. Jeff calmed down and thought 'What do I care? Matt is right. I don't love Trish and if I want to go back home to visit my son I don't need permission from her.'  
  
"Matt, It's over between me and Trish she just doesn't know it yet" Jeff smiled and walked into Trish's bedroom. "Hey Trish, we need to talk."  
  
"Trish looked up from the magazine. "Sure what do you need to talk about?"  
  
"We need to talk about us. I just wanted to tell you that this relationship is over."  
  
Trish sat there silent for a moment as if she was shocked that he just dumped her but in reality she knew it was coming. She knew Jeff still loved Amanda. Trish just smiled "I knew this was coming anyway. I just needed to get layed and I knew you were vulnerable so I went after you."  
  
"You know Trish the things people say about you it's all true." Jeff said in an aggravated tone.  
  
"And what do people say?"  
  
"You are a slut! Not that it's any of your business but I'm leaving now to go see my son. So you can go find another ass to screw now." Jeff smirked, grabbed his bags, and went to the airport to go see his son. 


	20. Ch 20

Jeff got off the plane and called his dad on his cell phone. "Dad I'm here at the airport. You don't have to pick up Amanda. I 'm going to okay?"  
  
"Okay son. I'm very proud of you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For leaving Trish and going after the one person you really love."  
  
"How did you know I left Trish?"  
  
"Right after you left Matt called me and told me everything. So good luck. I'll see tomorrow maybe?"  
  
"Maybe dad. Thanks for everything. Bye."  
  
"Bye."  
  
Jeff hung up the phone and hopped inside the limo. '20 more minutes until I see my son' he thought nervously.  
  
~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~ ~  
  
Amanda took her son and put him in the car seat. "Hey, your grandpa is going to pick us up in 20 minutes. I bet you can't wait to meet him right?" Amanda laughed as she strapped Michael into the seat.  
  
Amanda waited 15 minutes before she headed down stairs to meet Gilbert. She picked up Michael in his car seat and left the hospital room. She was now downstairs where she noticed through the glass double doors a limo pulling up. She narrowed her eyes to get a better look at who was stepping out when she realized it was Jeff.  
  
  
  
*Authors note- I'm sorry. I know this is a short chapter people but I wanted to leave you on a cliffhanger. 


	21. Ch 21

When Jeff stepped out of the limo he looked through the glass double doors and saw Amanda staring right at him. He smiled and went inside. Amanda slowly walked towards the door still in shock.  
  
"Hey" Jeff said as he hugged Amanda tightly. He looked down to see Michael in the car seat, "So this must be my son!" he said grabbing the car seat from Amanda's hand and with his free hand he grabbed Amanda's hand. "Let's go."  
  
"Um Jeff I thought your dad was going to pick me up."  
  
"I know but I really wanted to see my son………and I wanted to see you" he whispered.  
  
"What about Trish?" she asked.  
  
"What about her?" he said disgustingly.  
  
"Does she care that you're here?"  
  
"I broke up with her before I left. I guess I just realized how much of a bitch she really was" Jeff said as he held the door open for Amanda. He gave Amanda the car seat and hopped in the limo.  
  
"Oh" Amanda said as if she didn't care but inside she was screaming with happiness. 'Maybe I can finally get him back' she thought.  
  
Jeff took Michael out of the car seat and held him in his hands. He looked at Amanda and said "I can't believe I'm a father."  
  
Amanda smiled. "So where are we going now?"  
  
"We're going to my dad's."  
  
"Okay."  
  
The rest of the trip was silent until they arrived at Gilbert's house. They stepped out of the limo and walked up the steps to the porch. Jeff knocked on the door and Gilbert opened it.  
  
"Hey son" he said as he hugged Jeff.  
  
"Hi dad" he said as he walked into the house.  
  
Gilbert then turned to Amanda. "Hey honey it's nice to see you again."  
  
"It's nice to see you too" she said with a smile. She walked in the house and sat on the couch next to Jeff. He looked at her and smiled.  
  
"Hey kids I didn't know you were coming here today I thought you were coming here tomorrow and I made plans to go out with some friends so you're here on your own."  
  
"Okay dad" Jeff said, in his head he was thankful so he could be alone with Amanda for a while.  
  
Gil walked out the door. he had planned the whole thing. He knew Jeff loved Amanda and Amanda loved him. He just hoped something does happen between him while he is gone. 


	22. Ch 22

After Gilbert left there was an awkward silence. "Sooooooooo" Amanda said trying to start up a conversation.  
  
"Sooooooooo" Jeff replied.  
  
"What do you want to do now?"  
  
Jeff sighed "I don't know."  
  
"Can I ask you a question?"  
  
"You just did" he laughed.  
  
"Okay can I ask you two questions."  
  
"Shoot."  
  
"Why did you break up with Trish?"  
  
Jeff sighed and then turned to face Amanda. "Everyone was telling me how I didn't love her. They said she was just a rebound because I lost you. Jeff paused to see Amanda's reaction. Amanda just looked at her feet.  
  
"Jeff I'm sorry."  
  
"What are you saying sorry for?"  
  
"Because I'm the reason you and Trish aren't together anymore."  
  
"It's not your fault. I'm thankful that everyone was telling me those things."  
  
"Why are you thankful."  
  
"Because all of it is true. Trish was a rebound and I didn't love her" he stated as a matter of factly.  
  
"Oh" Amanda said with no emotion.  
  
"Amanda I need to tell you something."  
  
"Okay what?"  
  
Jeff thought about it for a moment. Should he tell her? He deiced to tell her how he felt. Maybe she felt the same. "I lo…….." just then Michael started crying.  
  
*Author's note- just wanted to let you know the story is almost over. Wanna guess what happens? Please R&R. 


	23. Ch 23

Amanda ran to the room Michael was in with Jeff in toe. She rocked him back and forth. "Shhhhh. It's okay" Amanda said trying to quiet the baby.  
  
"Sorry Jeff what were you going to say?" she questioned as she tuned around.  
  
"Nothing. I just wanted to tell you that…that…um"  
  
"You wanted to tell me what Jeff?"  
  
"I just wanted to…"  
  
Amanda laughed at Jeff's stupidity. "Spit it out already." She put Michael back in his crib and turned around again to face Jeff.  
  
"I……" Jeff couldn't finish his sentence he just grabbed Amanda and kissed her passionately letting their tongues intertwine. Amanda didn't hold back she just kept going. They pulled apart and she looked at him dumbfounded.  
  
"I'm sorry. I di…" Amanda interrupted him before he could finish his sentence. She kissed him gently on the lips and smiled.  
  
Now it was Jeff's turn to look confused. "What? What are you doing? I thought you were over me. I thought you didn't love me anymore?"  
  
  
  
"Jeff remember when I told you that I had to beak up with you because I couldn't hold you back?"  
  
"Yea."  
  
"Did I ever say that I didn't love you anymore?" she asked in a serious tone.  
  
"No."  
  
"Exactly. I had to leave because I felt that I was holding you back. But now I can't take it anymore. I love you so much and I can't live without you. I need you with me. I need your help. I don't think I can do this mother thing by myself."  
  
"Amanda, I've always loved you and I wanted to be a family more than you would even know. Now that I know how you feel I need to ask you something."  
  
"Okay."  
  
"Okay don't expect this hole big thing cause I wasn't really expecting to do this."  
  
"Don't worry Jeff. Just ask." Amanda said impatiently.  
  
"Will you marry me?"  
  
"Oh my gosh, I wasn't expecting this." She looked down at Jeff. "Of course I will." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. Jeff got up and kissed her for the longest time. Just then the door opened and Gilbert walked in.  
  
He saw Amanda's tear stained face an immediately asked "What's wrong."  
  
Amanda and Jeff smiled. "Nothing dad we're just getting married."  
  
"What? This better not be a joke!"  
  
"It's not. I just asked her."  
  
"Wow. I didn't think my plan would work this well."  
  
Amanda looked at Gil suspiciously. "What plan?"  
  
"Oh nothing."  
  
Amanda and Jeff sat on the couch to watch T.V when Jeff turned to Amanda and said now we can be a real family." He kissed her on her forehead and they both fell asleep in each other's arms.  
  
  
  
*Author's note- I'm sorry people I suck at endings but I hope you liked the story. Um considering this was my first fic I posted do you want me to post more? Leave it on the reviews thanks!!!! 


End file.
